Anxiety
by SlimJim0321
Summary: Chapter 2! Dreams turn to nightmares, and when ignored begin to turn into reality. The Charmed Ones have more to loose than their own lives, but young innocent lives are being dangled in the throat of danger. PLEASE R/R!! seriously
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Wyatt is still in the late stage of an infant. Chris will appear in later chapters. In case of curiosity. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole, Darrel, Wyatt, Andy, Chris, and Jason will also appear in this story.  
  
D/C: I don't own Charmed, it's pretty obvious.  
  
Anxiety Chapter 1  
  
Piper sat wide awake in bed. Sweat ran down her face as she remained motionless in a faint stare. The fan spun around quickly and created a soft breeze that clung to her warm, moist skin. Wyatt's small cries cut threw all sounds, and Piper, surprisingly debated getting up. She pulled the covers aside and let her feet touch the soft carpet. Wyatt's cried grew louder, and she flipped on the light switch.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie Mommies coming." Piper soothed, walking calmly to the nursery. She bent over the crib and slid her arm under Wyatt's squirming body. She picked him up, and cradled him in her arms. He didn't stop crying. She bounced him gently and he still never softened his small, energetic wail.  
  
Without another moment of ponder, she suddenly stood in pure darkness. Wyatt's cries worsened as she felt a sudden essence of warmth on her back. She ignored it and walked back into her room. The still, presence of the room reminded her of the now moving close to stopped fan, the electricity was out. Wyatt screams echoed further into the completely dark manor, and seemed to queue a crash of lighting.  
  
Here pupils dilated strongly and her medium, chocolate brown eyes stared around for some sort of cause, maybe even some form of life. She stepped deeper into the dark hallway and started down the stairs. She heard a sudden high pitched noise. Her skin tightened into little bumps that infected the surface of her skin, and her breath stopped instinctively. She heard foot steps roll almost silently on the floor behind her.  
  
She felt a soft, skin like material slide across her hand. Her arm flinched violently away and she tried to freeze the creature that stood next to her.  
  
"Piper relax." A female voice ordered. Piper's muscles fell into normal position, yet Wyatt's cries still trembled. Rain pattered crisply on the manor.  
  
"Paige! Thank god." Piper gasped. The serious of the situation dropped immediately to normal.  
  
"Shh. Phoebe's sleeping." Paige scolded. Piper nodded, and Paige took Wyatt, trying to calm him.  
  
"Demon?" Piper suggested blankly. Paige extended her arms and looked at the lighting lit window.  
  
"Storm." Paige corrected, lengthening on the last syllable. Piper nodded, realizing she was overreacting just a bit.  
  
"I'm going to the attic." Paige exclaimed, turning her body opposite of Pipers. Piper looked up and held Wyatt firmly with one hand.  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't a demon?" Piper asked. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Miss Paranoid, I was trying to get candles." Paige replied playfully, knowing Piper would follow her.  
  
"Oh. I see." Piper replied with a slight fume of embarrassment. They passed Phoebe's room, and ignored the single thump they heard from the outside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe's hair was streamed with sweat as she tossed her arms restlessly in her sleep. Her eyebrows squinted as her mind worked up a storm of its own.  
  
Inside her head the weather was the same, for the most part even worse. Thunder warned the presence of lighting which created light for the dark area. She heard screams, but never knew where they were coming from. Something edged inside of her to make her turn around. Her heart pounded with every breath she took. She saw five figures in front of her and knew they were human.  
  
The exorcise her brain was committing on the dream was obviously of full effort. She knew it was a dream, but no matter how desperately she tried to open her eyes the same scene played on in front of her.  
  
The five figures were all of different profiles. The one that stuck out the most naturally was larger built, a male. A red fire suddenly lit in front of the human figures in the distance. The male had dark brown, maybe even black hair. He turned to the side and just by his shadow she knew it could only be one person. Cole.  
  
Now becoming interested in the dream, she studied the figures harder. Next to him stood a woman. Her hair was the same raven brown color, although to thick to be Phoebe's. Suddenly the woman was gone. She felt a sticky liquid melt into the bottom of her feet. She looked down and saw a clear pair of blue/green eyes staring up at her. Her hair was the same as in the shadow the woman had once been. Prue.  
  
Knowing the pattern, one more woman stood on the other side of Cole. She thought more and Piper fit. The fire seemed to be growing as a sixth shadow appeared. This shadow made Phoebe's stomach cringe at the sudden sight. It wasn't normal. Cole and Piper seemed to be fighting it, although she couldn't tell from the distance. The last two shadows huddled together as Cole and Piper fought. Angrier, shadows appeared to be running towards Cole and Piper, along with the other two. As they became more distinct, she thought of them as some sort of demon. Piper and Cole turned and each picked up the smaller shadows and started running in Phoebe's direction.  
  
She found herself face to face with a pair of juvenile, ice blue eyes. Her short, straight hair dangled soaked in all directions, and had many smudges on her face. Phoebe's heart pace began to race, and with one word the little girls pink lips escaped a startling scream.  
  
"MOMMY!"  
  
She awoke. Sweat dripped off her face several drops at a time. No fan blew in the room, and lightning danced in the night sky outside her bedroom window. The dream scared her, what she felt was truly fear. But the only word she could describe it with, was weird.  
  
She stopped thinking. Something was in the room. Someone was watching her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around. Familiar blue eyes were staring down at her. Although she almost saw clones of them every day, these drew a big smile to her face. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! But before the third chapter I'd like several more. I'm impatient so like usual, if there aren't enough reviews to keep me satisfied I'll loose interest in the story myself and drop it. LoL. Thanks for the suggestion, I think it was Chazza, but I have to go the way my mind plays it out as I write it. It might or might not be! Hehe.  
  
D/C: Still don't own Charmed.  
  
Anxiety  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Piper fell into the sturdy embrace of her not forgotten husband. He held Wyatt in one arm and Piper in the other. It seemed she was just as beautiful as the first day he had seen her.  
  
Tears of joy ran down her face, and she stared into Leo's blue eyes. Wyatt no longer cried, and sometimes even giggled at Leo's arrival. Another advantage of Leo coming down was the light he could bring with him. Not just to raise everyone's spirits, but to light up the powerless manor.  
  
Paige and Phoebe smiled at the re-uniting couple in the background. Paige's face held a reassuring smile and thoughts of happiness. Phoebe's face had small bags under her eyes and a stare that wasn't even in the direction of Leo and Piper. Paige nudged her, and Phoebe looked up.  
  
"Hmm?" Phoebe asked. Paige shrugged.  
  
"What's wrong?" Paige asked. Phoebe looked down, wondering to herself why the dream had meant so much.  
  
"I need to talk to you and Piper. I had a dream. I think it might be more than that." Phoebe replied. Paige nodded. The looked up to see Piper and Leo staring at them.  
  
"What? What dream?" Piper asked worriedly. She pulled away from Leo and then crossed her arms and faced Phoebe.  
  
"Oh, Piper don't worry about it. Enjoy Leo! Paige and me will figure it out." Phoebe said reassuringly. Paige nodded with agreement and Piper seemed more or less a bit skeptical. Leo shook his head.  
  
"You can't. That's why I came. Evil has had a breakthrough I an Alternet reality that the source created. Good magic is literally numbered at eight.- " Phoebe cut Leo off.  
  
"Five. In my dream there were five shadows that I got a good vibe from. I don't understand though." Phoebe said. Leo tilted his head, and motioned Phoebe to continue on.  
  
"In my dream, Prue was there. And Piper and Cole even. But I wasn't." Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"That's because in that reality, you died trying to save Cole. After you sacrificed your life for his, he came to me, and we were able to heal both Prue and Piper. I then died from three dark lighter arrows in the final battle that destroyed all white lighters." Leo answered. Piper looked at him questionably.  
  
"You've been there?" Piper asked, taking Wyatt and holding him.  
  
"I came from there. When I left to be an elder Chris sent me to a portal where I was in the reality. When my spirit left me from there, it returned to the body that was supposed to be here since I didn't belong there anyway." Leo tried to explain. Piper's eyes widened in both amazement and curiosity.  
  
"Chris, then he's evil or good?" Phoebe asked. Leo shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Leo answered. Paige's head hung to the side.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Why do we have to save this reality and practically watch other ones fall?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because this reality is becoming that one. But we don't even stand a chance as the others did, because in that reality, Prue has THE domination, and Cole can work with her well as a team." Leo answered. Phoebe's face dropped at the mention of Cole's name.  
  
"Still, what are we supposed to do?" Paige asked. Piper looked at Leo with an agreeing glance.  
  
"There are two people that we need to save. They'll be old enough then to use their powers to stop our world from turning into theirs." Leo answered.  
  
"Who? How?" Phoebe asked. The more depth the conversation got into, the more she was confused.  
  
"You'll see. Concentrate on making a spell that will take you into your dreams. That's the portal." Leo turned to Piper. He gave Wyatt a kiss on the forehead, and held Piper close to him with one arm. She remained speechless as they stared deeply into each others eyes.  
  
"I'll be back. I love you." Leo answered. They joined lips and he orbed away. The combination of the blue and silver lights leads to Wyatt giggling.  
  
"Well then. I'll work on the spell." Phoebe offered. Paige nodded.  
  
"I'll join you." Paige replied. Phoebe nodded and smiled. Playfully, the sisters joined arms.  
  
"Wait, what do I do?" Piper asked. Wyatt concentrated on going to sleep.  
  
"Well, Piper I don't think you should go. If something happens, and we get stuck, Wyatt's going to be alone for a while." Paige suggested. Piper paused, and then nodded. Wyatt was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her, but it had changed her whole life style so much it took a lot of getting used to.  
  
She turned to Phoebe and Paige, but they were gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm confused." Phoebe replied. Paige nodded. Both of them were prepared to fight, so naturally they had on athletic gear that was easy to move in.  
  
"Leo said it would take us there. But we're in a, field. And it's light out." Phoebe said. Paige tilted her head.  
  
"Uh, well there is a sun." Paige exclaimed. Phoebe hit her playfully.  
  
"No, in my dream it was dark and raining. This is bright and sunny." Phoebe corrected. Paige shrugged and turned in a complete circle.  
  
"Okay. There's nothing here." Paige observed. Her head bobbed slightly in rhythm to her statement. Phoebe shrugged.  
  
"Well, it there are only eight forces of good, who knows where they are." Phoebe replied. The sun shined on the field through the light blue sky. Weeds were scattered sparingly on the dry, cracked dirt.  
  
"Wait what's that?" Paige asked. She pointed ahead of them and steered Phoebe's glance towards the rising black/grey smoke.  
  
"Wait, that was in my dream." Phoebe said, cupping her hands to the face of her shape. Paige grabbed her hand and started taking off.  
  
"Then let's go." Paige ordered. Phoebe followed her lead. They ran until their legs began to tense from the muscle contractions and extractions. Finally, they saw the full scene.  
  
Phoebe's eyebrows dropped, and her eyes fell into a rushed squint as she struggled to remember her dream.  
  
The five shadows weren't shadows, there was more color that in her dream. She could now see that the smaller shadows were two toddlers. Phoebe and Paige faced their backs, they obviously didn't know they were there.  
  
"Now what?" Paige asked, staring at the figures. Phoebe closed her eyes.  
  
"There's a fire, In front of them. I think they're being chased." Phoebe answered. Paige nodded.  
  
"Don't you think we should help?" Paige asked bluntly Phoebe nodded. They joined hands and Paige orbed them to the scene.  
  
For one moment they all stared, they locked eyes. Prue tilted her head, and locked eyes with Phoebe. She crossed her arms and smiled.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Prue said. Phoebe didn't waste time replying. She jumped into Prue, and hugged her immediately. Prue's eyes widened and then she smiled.  
  
"And I thought I was glad to see you." Prue stated. Patting Phoebe on the back of their embrace. Phoebe pulled away. Her eyes were glassy with emotional tears as she studied her older sister.  
  
"It's really you." Phoebe gasped. Prue nodded and began to adjust to what was going on.  
  
"Then, where you came from," Prue stopped, Phoebe nodded, and looked behind her to Paige. Piper stood by Cole, both of them observing the small reunion.  
  
"You're dead." Phoebe finished for her. Prue nodded and stared at Phoebe with loving eyes. She smiled, which led Phoebe to do so too.  
  
"Well I'm not here. Cole are they near us?" Prue asked. No one was prepared for the sudden change of subjects.  
  
"Phoebe?" Cole asked. His voice was cracked, his eyes watery. Phoebe took a step back as he took a step towards her. Prue looked at Paige curiously. She had asked for two sisters, not a white lighter and a sister.  
  
"Why is he here?" Phoebe asked Prue, almost using Prue as a shield. Cole was taken back strongly. Piper fell into even more of an observant mode.  
  
"Who's that?" Prue asked, signaling to Paige. Phoebe lifted her eyebrows, and smiled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You guys didn't meet her? Paige?" Phoebe asked, bringing Paige next to Prue. Prue eerily took a step back and studied her.  
  
"Nope she your white lighter?" Prue asked. Phoebe shook her head. Cole wasn't even thinking about the new red-headed girl, or even Prue.  
  
"Phoebe? What's wrong?" Cole asked. He took another step, and Phoebe again retreated one step backwards.  
  
"PRUE WHY IS HE HERE?" Phoebe asked suddenly. Prue's head fidgeted at the question. It rested in a thoughtful tilt.  
  
"Okay, obviously we come from more different places than I thought." Prue observed. Phoebe noticed she was being stared at. A pair of clear, ice blue eyes stared at her. Phoebe's eyes locked with the little girl's who couldn't be older than two or three. The little girl's straight, medium brown hair surprisingly wasn't wild, and her bangs had been trimmed regularly. She had clear, medium-tan skin with no freckles, and almost no sun-spots.  
  
"Mommy?" The little girl asked. Phoebe's mouth dropped as the girl began to run to her. She looked up at Prue who nodded smoothly. Phoebe picked up the girl as soon as she made it to her feet. She felt tiny, smooth arms wrap around her neck, and suddenly everything seemed less confusing, although she knew it just got even more so. Phoebe looked to Cole who still didn't smile one centimeter.  
  
"What is going on here?" Phoebe asked, still holding the girl. She looked to Piper for the first time who smiled.  
  
"What's gong on there?" Piper asked with a twirk in her voice.  
  
A/N: I know it's confusing, but the chapter would be too long if I added more depth in explanations. You guys won't be so confused next chapter. I promise! If there is a next chapter. LoL. Depends if you guys review or not!!! If you guys have any name suggestions please let me know. Thanks. 


End file.
